ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Made Equal Saga: Ms. Marvel and Bumblebee
The Made Equal Saga: Ms. Marvel and Bumblebee is a graphic novel published by collaboration between Marvel Comics and Hasbro. It is part of The Made Equal Saga crossover franchise. The story is a crossover between Marvel Comics and the Transformers franchise. Premise Upon discovering Autobot scout Bumblebee riding around her neighborhood disguised as her brother Aamir's new car, Kamala Khan forms a new friendship with him while sharing her own secret as Ms. Marvel with him. They soon get to work together when Aamir is targeted by his rival employee whose car is actually Decepticon commander Dropkick in disguise planning to take over a relic of Kree technology stored in Alchemax for Megatron. Plot In the Decepticons' mothership the Nemesis, Megatron learns of the Stormranger, a powerful relic of Kree technology being reported by Liz Allan to be stored on Alchemax for studies. Interested, Megatron dispatches Decepticon commander Dropkick to infiltrate Alchemax and retrieve the Stormranger by any means necessary. Analyzing information of Alchemax's staff, Dropkick poses as the car of employee Victor Darnell. Meanwhile, Kamala Khan and her parents are praising her brother Aamir after he won a special promotion at his work in Alchemax, earning a black and yellow 1977 Chevrolet Camaro as a special prize and making his rival employee Darnell greatly jealous. Later at night, Kamala starts having a feeling that someone is stealing Aamir's car and, suiting up as Ms. Marvel, chases after it, unaware that the car is still in the garage and the one she is chasing is a decoy. After a long pursuit, Kamala catches up with the decoy, but only to find out there was no one there. The decoy suddenly springs to life, revealing itself to be actually Autobot scout Bumblebee in disguise. Bumblebee was exploring Kamala's neighborhood as he was suspicious of Dropkick being present in the area. After a exchange of banters, Kamala allows him to continue his search as Bumblebee takes on a modern Chevrolet Camaro form to avoid causing confusion on the neighborhood. Next day, Kamala continues focusing on her ordinary days as a student and as Ms. Marvel while still crossing paths with Bumblebee, who is still spying on Dropkick. The two even begin warming up to each other and enjoy themselves in secret. She also overhears from Bumblebee of the Stormranger, which Megatron plans to use to convert Earth's technology to his own liking and "recreate Cybertron". Also knowing that Kree Super-Soldier Minn-Erva is also after the Stormranger, Kamala is given a ride by Bumblebee, sneaks into Alchemax and finds the Stormranger, which is revealed to have been created by Mar-Vell to work exclusively to Inhumans. Activating the relic's systems, Kamala is bonded with the Stormranger, which grants her a new costume, and makes her way out, but not before overhearing of Darnell's plans to sabotage Aamir so he could be awarded with a place next to Allan. Using a footage she and Bumblebee record of Darnell's confessions, Kamala approaches Aamir to warn him. But before he can rush to warn Allan, they are ambushed by Dropkick, who had been posing as Darnell's car all along. Just as Dropkick abducts Kamala and demands Aamir to turn over the Stormranger in exchange of his sister's life, Bumblebee arrives to save Kamala and duel with Dropkick, allowing her to flee with Aamir. Aamir has Kamala call for help while rushes to alert Allan, allowing Kamala to switch to Ms. Marvel and join Bumblebee in the fight. They are soon attacked by Minn-Erva, who also seeks the Stormranger for Ronan the Accuser. Ms. Marvel and Bumblebee lure Minn-Erva and Dropkick away from Alchemax into a forest, where they continue fighting the villains. Both Minn-Erva and Dropkick call for reinforcements, resulting in a destructive shootout between Kree soldiers and Decepticon spawns. The Stormranger soon causes Ms. Marvel and Bumblebee to share their strengths with each other. Empowered by their complete bond, they together defeat Minn-Erva and Dropkick and disable their spawns, forcing them to retreat. As the citizens praise Ms. Marvel and Bumblebee for saving the city, Allan decides that the Stormranger is safer with Ms. Marvel, who has better control over it. Kamala and Bumblebee are approached by Peter Parker / Spider-Man, Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel, Tony Stark / Iron Man and Optimus Prime, who voice their praise over the pair's success as Kamala hands the Stormranger over to them. Later on, as they discuss about what to be done with the Stormranger, Parker, Danvers, Stark and Optimus voice notice of the new friendship between Kamala and Bumblebee, to which Parker optimistically replies what he heard beforeevents of ''Venom x Alien'': they were "made equal". The story ends with Kamala and Bumblebee join riding happily around a cliff while overlooking the Golden Gate Bridge. References Category:Marvel Comics Category:Transformers Category:Comics Category:Graphic Novels Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Ms. Marvel Category:The Made Equal Saga